What if
by ForFreedom21
Summary: What if Annabeth died in the war against Gaea? What if, years later, Percy fell in love with a mortal who can't see through the Mist? What if he has to tell her everything? This has been in my mind for awhile so enjoy! *Rough draft


Percy knew this was the last straw.

After disappearing for three days (again) he knew that he has to have to tell her. Chiron and his mom encouraged it. And if she didn't believe him...

He pushes the thought out of his mind and walks up to her door. He sighs, trying to straighten his torn up clothes, and knocks on the door.

A few seconds later, it opens. And there she is, looking beyond worry. Her green eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her curly blonde hair sticks out in random places. She has on sweat pants and a ratty shirt. She gasped. "Percy?"

He tries for a grin. "Hey, Lisa."

"Oh my goodness!" She tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "Where were you? I was so worried? I mean, it happens a lot but-"

"I missed you too." He pulls out of her embrace and looks her dead in the eye. "Can I come in? I, uh, I have something to tell you."

Lisa eyes Percy cautiously but soon, they are sitting at her kitchen table with hot chocolate. "What is it?"

Percy runs a hand through his hair. "I need to tell you why I disappear all the time."

"You're not being abused are you?" Oh boy. She's going to go off on a rant again. "Because that would explain why you always look so-"

"No," He cuts her off. "That's not it. Look," He sighs, "It's...it's hard to believe. And, well, let's just say that if you don't, your memory will have to be altered."

Lisa purses her lips in a straight line. "I'm listening."

Percy doesn't know how to say it, where to start, so he goes with the easiest fact. "I'm a demigod." He watches her expression closely. "My dad is Poseidon. Like, from Ancient Greek."

She opens her mouth but closes it quickly. Percy can almost see gears turning in her brain. _Well, he is awfully evasive about the camp he goes to in the summer. He disappears all the time. He as a very osd obsession with water. And he is seriously ripped. I guess... _Lisa nods. "Okay."

He's taken aback. "You-you believe that?"

"It explains a lot." She takes a deep breath. "I mean, it might be awhile before I completely believe it but...you're different." She looks back at his face. "You leave for long periods of time with little to no contact. And, well, this seems to make sense."

"So...you don't think I'm lying? Or that I'm cheating on you?"

Lisa lets out a laugh. "As if. You're the most honest guy I've ever met. As for cheating, I mean, you have girls practically falling all over you. But you don't ever pay them any mind. You seem...disinterested usually." She grins and puts her hand on his. "It's been two years now, and I can't believe for a second that you'd be disloyal."

Percy blushes at the compliments. It takes all his willpower not to laugh at the last statement-so close to his fatal flaw. "well, thanks."

"Will you tell me more?" She must be crazy. She believes him. She wants to know more! but maybe... "I mean, is it connected to Annabeth?"

Right away, Percy's face darkens. "Yes," he says dryly. "You...you don't mind if I tell you about her? I mean..."

"It's fine. Please, tell me about your life."

He hesitates. "Annabeth...I met her when I was twelve. She was a daughter of Athena. At first we hated each other but..." Percy's eyes water a little and Lisa uses her fee arm to rub his back. "That'll all be explained when I tell you the rest. Anyways..." He tells her everything. From the moment he killed his math teacher to when he defeated Kronos. "And then," His face contorts with pain. "The quest to defeat Gaea. That's when Annabeth... when she died."

Lisa fears her jaw may fall off. So he was an amazing person, just as she'd always suspected. This would be why it took forever to get close to him. "How long ago was that?"

"Ten years." His voice is dripping with agony. He tells her all the events of the war. He realizes that, through the whole narration of his life, he tells Lisa more than he's told anyone. Even more than he told Annabeth or his mom.

"I-" Lisa shakes her head and squeezes his shoulder. "I don't understand." He looks at her, confused. "You're just so strong and sweet and loyal even after all of that. How can you manage?"

He grins sadly. "That's a good question. But you've helped." He sighs and looks her in the eyes. "So that's my story. That's why I leave often. Monsters don't give up on me, even though I'm close to my thirties. The gods still find things for me to do, even though I've saved their butts multiple times."

Lisa says nothing for awhile. She tries to soak it all in, to understand how he is still sane. Her mind is completely blown, but she somehow believes him. This is Perseus Jackson, after all. "Thank you for telling me. I can't even imagine how hard that was."

Percy turns to her and his big, crooked smile is back. "I'm just glad you believe me. That means I don't have to lose you." He gives her a quick peck on the lips, enough to make her feel like she's going to melt.

"I love you. And I will always support you."

"I love you, too," He says. "And thanks. For everything."

They talk the rest of the day away about random things: people they used to know, school, their obs, etc...

Lisa knows Percy's heart still has pieces missing from all he's been through. Lisa knows Percy will never get over Annabeth a hundred percent. But Lisa is okay with it. She knows he truth now, and she's got an amazing boyfriend. And, even if he could die at any moment, that makes her happy.


End file.
